


One Shot!!!!

by RK_Fanfics



Category: Michael B Jordan Actor, Michael B Jordan Fandom
Genre: F/M, MBJ - Freeform, Michael B Jordan Fandom - Freeform, Michael b Jordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RK_Fanfics/pseuds/RK_Fanfics





	1. Chapter 1

Renee POV

DAMN as soon as I’m about to climax my dream ends and here I am awake in the middle of the night soaking wet down in my underwear. I sat up and grabbed the tablet on my nightstand that monitored my two almost three month old son on camera. I watched it closely seeing my son breathing and moving a little in his sleep. I was so happy I was finally able to get him to sleep through the night without a fuss or fight. 

After watching my son for a minute I put the tablet back on my nightstand and signed to myself. It was pass two in the morning I was in bed alone and my husband was downstairs on the couch probably had the tv watching him like he’s been doing for the pass two weeks.

After having our son the doctor said we couldn’t participate in sexual intercourse until after six weeks. Being that this was my first time having a baby I wanted to be for sure I was ready and comfortable enough before I had sex again. My body had changed a lot during and after my pregnancy. My breast got bigger, my ass got fatter, my stomach went back to it’s normal semi flat size, and my vagina felt like it went back to normal but I didn’t know for sure. 

I had been holding out on sex with my husband because I felt like I wasn’t ready yet. I was kind of afraid that something bad might happen if I rushed to have sex right away. It had been way pass six weeks and I knew this was torture for my husband and for my damn self as well. 

Us not having sex was the reason why he was downstairs on the couch in the first place. He said to refrain from me waking up with his dick deep in my guts it was best he slept on the couch. I felt bad because I most of the time couldn’t sleep without him holding me. We tried to cuddle about a week ago and he ended up putting a pillow between his legs because his dick was standing at attention poking me in my ass a bit. I was turned on at the feeling but restrained myself. 

This was really hard for us. He walked around the house with his biceps and chest out most of the time and his dick swinging in his basketball shorts or grey sweatpants making me wet and hot all over. He was a tease but he wasn’t doing it purposely. I can say I was being a tease at times purposely and not purposely. I couldn’t help the fact that I got thicker in the right places and half my wardrobe that used to fit me nice and comfortably now fit tighter than a glove. My v-neck shirts had my breast pressed together and about to pop out making my v-neck turn into a double D-neck. Then my shorts had my ass cheeks hanging out the bottom. Then my jeans I couldn’t really get into them. I had to wear sweatpants for comfort which those still had my ass poking out. 

Yesterday while I was breastfeeding our son on the bed my hubby came in the room after working out. He had on a grey tank top, grey sweats, and body drenched in sweat turning me on full blast. I was about to remove my son from my boob, gently place him in his room inside his crib, snatch my clothes off, and suck my man dick until it shriveled up like a prune and ride him into another dimension. My son being fed stopped me. 

It didn’t help that almost every night for the past two weeks I’ve been having this same dream where me and my husband are having sex and as soon as I’m about to climax I wake up. I wake up soaking in my bottoms and angry. 

Saying out loud. “You know what fuck this I can’t do this any longer.”

I quietly hopped out my bed creeped to our bathroom in our room turned the shower on. I hopped in the shower once my clothes were off and the temperature was hot enough. Then started cleaning my body quickly making sure I got my main body parts cleaned thoroughly. Once I was done in the shower I dried off quick, moisturized myself with my Cocoa butter lotion. Spreading the lotion all over making sure my ass, breast, and bikini area was throughly moisturized. I wet my already curly hair in the shower and towel dried it as quick as possible before throwing it into a messy bun on top of my head. I went to the top dresser drawer grabbed one of his teeshirts out and threw it on. I decided not to put on undergarments because I wanted to give easy access for what probably was about to go down. I gave myself a look in the full length mirror on the closet door satisfied with my look. I checked the tablet to look at my son again to see that he was still asleep before I walked out and headed downstairs. We had another tablet set up the same way downstairs but I wanted to check while I was still upstairs just incase he happened to be awake. I hoped my son stayed asleep until I or should I say we were finished 

I quietly walked downstairs stopping a couple steps from the bottom peaking to see if my husband was up. The tv was on and I couldn’t see any movement from him. I slowly step down the rest of the stairs and creeped my way to one end of the couch. He was laid across the couch with one arm across his face, the other across his body, and his legs stretched out toward the end of the couch where I stood watching over his body. I admired his perfect body as his chest moved up and down as he breath. 

I decided to finally stop admiring him and went between him and the coffee table. I bent down on my knees with a pillow down for support and then put my right hand on his basketball shorts gently feeling around until I got to the pot of gold which was his dick. I slowly but gently rub around it for a minute feeling him grow with each rub. When I felt that he was fully standing up at attention I swiftly slid his shorts and boxer down enough to pull his dick out looked at it with hungry eyes before I went to work down on my knees. 

I rubbed his dick up and down with one hand before I added my other hand then my mouth. I used moisture from my mouth to get his dick wet making it easy for me to suck up and down on it. He started to stir a bit in his sleep but still didn’t wake up. Then he started to moan making me go hard and faster. 

“Aww shit baby right there. Go deeper.”

When I would bring my mouth back up I’d look at his face to see if he would awake but I seen his sleepy facial expressions for motivation if I was doing it right. Once I took my eyes away from his face to focus back on his dick for a minute I felt a hand on my head moving up and down as my head did. I looked up into his eyes still sucking to see he was awake with a sexy smirk on his face. I was sure he was getting ready to cum so I knew that meant he’d take over before doing that. He never liked me making him cum from head unless he was so into it to want me to stop. 

Michael’s POV

I was having this dream right now of my wife Renee giving me bomb head. This shit felt so real I didn’t want to wake up from it in fear of me going back to sleep and not having this dream again. I was going through it without having sex. I had kept count of the days, weeks, hours, minutes, and seconds since she had the baby. The doctor said six weeks until we could have sexual intercourse. I had how long I’ve been waiting stored in my head like a documented file. 

As much as I wanted to make sweet love to my beautiful wife, fuck the hell out of her, rearrange her guts, and everything else I wanted to wait until she was ready. Since she had the baby her body had changed a lot in a good way if you ask me but in her opinion she didn’t think so at least not in her center area. 

My dick felt like it was about to explode with cum from being deprived of sex. She wasn’t making matters any better walking around with her breast sitting up perfectly, ass poking out, and thick thighs. Her clothes didn’t fit like they used to after having our son Michael J Jordan. So she wore whatever she could fit in until she would go shopping for a new wardrobe whenever. 

My eyes were still closed and without opening them I put my hand on the back of her head moving it up and down as she moved. This shit felt really real I started moaning but kept my eyes closed. I felt like I was about to cum so I had to try and take control. I mistakenly opened my eyes disappointed at myself for doing so but the disappointment quickly left. Once I seen a curly messy bun going up and down. I felt that mouth to skin contact on my dick letting me know this was real and not a dream. 

I tried to sit up with her still down there but she wouldn’t let up. I had to use my super strength to try and get her to stop before I bust. 

Moaning. “Bae let me up I feel like I’m about to bust.”

She was still sucking on my dick not listening to what I said. She managed to stop for a second to give me eye contact. I used that opportunity to roughly but gently push her off me. I sat up on the couch and pulled her on top of me so she could fill my hard dick between her legs. 

Sly smirks. “You know you done started something right?” 

Breathless. “Yeah you want me to finish it?”

She was kissing on my neck and grinding on my dick letting me feel her bare ass. No panties meant easy access for me. 

“Nah let daddy finish the job. You gon let me do that for you sexy?”

Moaning. “yes only if you want to and you do it right.”

“Oh trust me I want to. I’ve been counting down the days like clock work and imma do it right. Question is are you ready for it?”

Renee POV 

I just didn’t understand the life of me how this man was so damn sexy and could damn near make me cum just by talking or looking at me. I was grinding my hips up against his dick trying to position it in with each grind. He was stopping me from getting it in by having a firm grip on my hips holding me still. I was ready to give it all to him. We waited a good while and it was time to let loose. 

“Oh daddy I’m ready for it.” Looking deep into his eyes. 

“Where you want to start at? Because we going round after round and I ain’t letting up until I’m done.” Saying with a sexy smirk. 

“We can start right here. I wanna take a ride first daddy. I missed the way it feels. Can I do that?” Saying seductively. 

“I would say no since you already got first dibs sucking my dick but I’ll let you ride because I might not let you get a chance to once I get deep in them guts. I wanna suck on them tittes though while you ride me since our son been taken advantage of them.” He laughed a little at his own jealousy towards his son. 

“Ok let’s quit the talking and more action please.” 

Authors POV

Renee turned her body a bit still sitting on his lap to turn the tv off with the remote that sat on the coffee table. Michael leaned to one end of the couch then the other to turn the lamps on for lighting. Renee stood up to take her shirt off and let him lift up a bit to slide his shorts and boxers off. She stood in front of him letting him admire her body and she was doing the same to him. 

“Damn the pregnancy did wonders to your body wifey.”

“Shit you working out a lot lately did more wonders to your body I can’t wait until your deep inside me. 

“What you waiting for? Hop on.” Patting his legs. 

Renee closed her eyes right as she slowly hopped on top then slid down. She opened her eyes looking for approval. Michael looked at her with his bottom lip in between his teeth in satisfaction. This help build up Renee’s confidence to continue. 

She held on to his broad shoulders for balance as she bounced up and down on his dick. Once she felt balanced enough she took her hands off his shoulder and put them in her hair. He held on to both her breast trying to suck both at the same time. 

“Hmm you like that daddy?” 

“Fuck.... yeah... ride that shit bae.” 

“I’ve... wanted to do this... for so long. I’m glad it’s... finally happening. You feel so swole inside me baby. Ugh... to think I thought I’d be loose.” Saying kind of out of breath. 

“Yeah to think that. You fit me like a glove. Enough of that keep riding my shit.” Grabbing on to her hips as she continued to ride. 

“I wanna try a different position.” 

She hopped off his dick slightly turning her body around in the reverse cowgirl position. She was sure her legs would probably feel like jello after this ride but she didn’t care at all. 

As she rode him he had his hands on her ass squeezing her cheeks, smacking them, while also helping guide them up and down. He was so into it he almost forgot about his turn. 

While she continued to ride he started thrusting up throwing her off. He put one of his arms around her waste stopping her movement. He used his other hand to lift them up off the couch while he was still inside her. 

While they were standing some of Renee’s juice dripped down her leg. 

Breathless. “Where you taking me daddy?”

“To the kitchen. I wanna bend that sexy ass over the counter while giving you back shots.”

“Damn I love the sound of that.”

With each step they took he slammed into her. He was going to make this worth while. He waited so long he was willing to do whatever to make it last. 

When they got to the kitchen he gently bent her over the counter but roughly pounded in and out of her center from the back. She was on her tippy toes barely holding on to the end of the counter. 

Whining. “Daddy... I.. I feel you in.. my gut.”

“I’m glad. I told you I was gon be in them guts.” Whispering in her ear. 

As soon as he was about to release he pulled out and jerked his dick out on her back. He stepped away to grab something out the refrigerator. Renee took this opportunity to catch her breath and straighten her legs. 

They waited so long to do this she knew he wasn’t done just yet. As a result of waiting so long he wasn’t going to let up he was going to punish her. 

She turned around placing her back to the counter awaiting what he would do next. 

Seductively. “What’s next daddy?”

Sipping on a bottled water. “I wanna sit that ass on the counter and spread them legs wide and suck and eat on that pretty pussy. I wanna hear you say my name while I’m feasting on that motherfucka.”

“Can I have some water first?” 

Walking over to where she’s standing. “Yeah tilt your head back.” Demanding not asking. 

She did as she was told taking a few gulps of the cold water. A little bit of the water slid out the corner of her mouth. This made Michael use his tongue to lick it up before it went anywhere else. Renee took that opportunity to grab the back of his neck and pull him closer to kiss him passionately for the first time since they started. 

She had both her arms draped around his neck as they continued to kiss. He grabbed her waist and lifted her up on the counter. They pulled away from the kiss to catch their breath. She slid farther back on the counter towards the wall then spread her legs and started fingering herself because he was taking too long. He went and grabbed a glass bowl and filled it with ice. 

Moaning. “What’s that for?”

“Are you going to let me take care of that?” Ignoring her question looking down at her playing with her clit. 

“Yeah if you tell me what you gon do with that ice.”

“You’ll see.”

He pulled her lower body down some and then removed both of her hands from her clit. She sat up some on her elbows to watch what he was doing. He grabbed a ice cube, put it in his mouth placing it between his lips. He leaned over her body putting his lips by her neck. Then he dragged the ice cube along her neck and chest. She made a hissing sound in satisfaction.

He dragged the cube up and down between her breast letting it melt and the water drop down her sides. He put the remainder of the ice cube in his mouth and started sucking on her breast one by one swirling the cube around.

After letting the cube dissolve. “You like that mami?”

She couldn’t even speak from how satisfied she was. This was the first time they had ever did something like this during sex. They would probably have a hell of a clean up later on but they didn’t care right now. Renee nodded her head in approval. 

“No words to say huh? I bet I’ll have you talking after this though.”

He then grabbed another ice cube putting it between his lips again dragging it farther down her body. This made her start to raise up from the coldness on her stomach. Then he started swirling the ice around and inside her belly button. 

When he got to her center he put the cube in his mouth and blew into her center. He got a hiss and shiver from her. He spit that half melted ice cube in the kitchen sink and grabbed a fresh ice cube. He took that cube dragged it from the top of her clit to the bottom inside her folds and repeated the motion. Her body kept raising and falling and was shivering from the coldness of the ice cube. 

Moaning. “Hsss oh... my.. god it’s... so cold.. but it... feels so... good.” 

He took the cube placed inside her clit. Before he continued he grabbed her wrist with one hand pinning them above her head. With what he was about to do next he knew she’d try to interfere with her hands. So he held her hands as tight as he could before getting back to work. 

He started swirling his tongue around the ice cube inside her clit. With her juices and the ice cube it was like his tongue was a big straw swirling around a ice cold drink in a cup. He started swirling his tongue a lot faster once he realized how crazy he was driving her. 

At this point it was as if Renee was a machine made of moans. Besides moaning the only words she could say was fuck, shit, and daddy every now and again. Then she started tightening her legs around his head. This made him finally release her hands. She arched her back and leaned her head all the way back and ran her hands through his head. 

“Aww fuck... hsss... daddy you.. dri.. ve me.. crazy. Ugh shit.. hmm right there.” 

Her natural juices started to overflow when she climaxed and Michael was making sure to lick every drop. She was in complete ecstasy. He licked and sucked as if his mouth was dry from being on a hot ass desert with no beverage to drink. 

Once Michael was done quenching his thirst he gently put the bowl with the remaining melted ice cubes in the sink. He then grabbed Renee and tossed her over his shoulders smacking and grabbing her ass in the process. He carried her upstairs to their master bedroom and tossed her on the king size bed. He checked the tablet to see their son Michael J Jordan still sound asleep. That was great news because they weren’t finished yet. 

“Turn on your stomach and arch that back. I wanna see ass up face down.” He was being demand but Renee liked him like that. 

She did as he said but not fast enough because he gave a hard smack to her ass cheek. She could feel a mark forming. He slammed inside her fast and hard without warning. When she gained some strength she started throwing it back on him and he caught it each time.


	2. One Shot part 2

Since having the baby over six months ago Renee wasn’t really feeling herself that much. She wasn’t feeling sexy these days. Her old wardrobe she had to get rid of because it no longer fit like it used to. She felt fat and ugly. Then she was so busy. If she wasn’t taking care of her son Michael J Jordan she was at work and or taking care of the house. She didn’t make time to relax, go out with her friends, or even enjoy herself with anything. 

Having a baby stopped a lot of things for her. She had the help of her husband Michael and his and her family. She just didn’t feel comfortable allowing someone other than her and her husband looking after their child. It’s not that she didn’t trust them she just didn’t wanna leave that responsibility on someone else when she was able bodied to do it. 

To try and help bring her out of her funk Michael set up a day for her to be pampered and get beautified leading up to a night out with her girls. He hired a masseuse, a hairstylist, makeup artist, and got his stylist Ade to bring a rack of women’s outfits and accessories to their home. 

When Renee got home from work to see a masseuse, hair stylist, makeup artist, nail tech, and his female stylist Ade she was in awe. Her hubby never cease to amaze her with everything he did. To not leave her clueless and have her blowing up his phone asking a lot of questions he texted her what he had planned. The plans was for her to get pampered, beautified, go out to dinner with her girls, check out the knew nightclub downtown, then back home.

After she had her massage she showered, got her mani, pedi, hair and makeup done, and found something to where from Ade’s clothing rack. She was wearing a red thin strap pencil dress, paired with some six inch Christian Louboutin sandal, and a black leather jacket from Michael’s Coach line. Her makeup was light, her nails and toes were white, and her hair was straighten into a half up half down style. Her friends Jayla, Michelle, and Dana had arrived earlier and came up to the room to watch her finish getting ready. Ade and the other workers packed up and left once Renee was done with them. 

Michael had come home a little while ago after dropping little man off at his sisters place for her to watch him for the night. He hadn’t seen Renee since this morning so he decided to wait downstairs and watch tv until the girls came down. 

Once Renee was finished getting ready her and her girls took a few pictures to add to their memories. They were going to make tonight one for the books. After their mini photoshoot they got word that the driver for the night was outside. They each came down the stairs leaving Renee behind while she made sure she had everything. 

Michael stood holding the front door open nicely complimented each of the girls as they exited the house into the awaited black three row Escalade. He slightly closed the front door leaving a crack to try and go see what was taking his wife so long. Before he could hit the stairs he heard the clicking clacking of heels. He looked towards the noise to see his wife at the top of the stairs. They were having a silent stare off with him being speechless and her trying to read his expression. 

“How do I look? Is it too much? Not enough?” Asking nervously while still standing at the top of the stairs. 

“Um babe can you come downstairs fully so I can get a better look at you?” 

She grabbed the rail to keep herself balanced and from falling down the stairs Michael never took his eyes off her. When she made it to the last few steps he grabbed her free hand to help her down the rest of the way. He spun her around looking and admiring every inch of her body. 

“Damn baby if I knew you was going to be looking like this I wouldn’t have planned a girls night out but just a night with me. Damn you look incredible. Can you do a model walk for me please?”

Loving the attention her husband was giving her she gave him a model walk towards the couch and back where he stood by the stairs giving a dramatic spin. He bit his bottom lip admiring the love of his life. He was really starting to regret this girls night he planned. If he could he would cancel the whole thing now sending Renee girls on their way promising to make it up to them some other time. 

“Alright now that I know how you feel. I wanna quickly thank you for all this you did for me today baby. I love and appreciate you so much for everything you do. You could’ve just told me I was beautiful and that you loved me and I would’ve been satisfied. You going all out like this is amazing though. I love baby.” Smiling caressing his beard looking into his eyes before giving him a sweet kiss. 

Pulling away staring back into her eyes having a firm grip on her back side. “I love you to beautiful. I’m glad to put that smile on your face and make you feel good on the inside and outside. You’re beautiful to me no matter how you looking or what you’re wearing. Tonight is all about you. I just wanted to do this for you because I know you been in a bad funk lately and I wanted to do something for you to bring you outta of that. Did I help bring you outta that funk?”

Smiling. “You definitely did. Not only do I look sexy I feel it to. I might be in trouble tonight in this dress. You better hope other guys don’t stare too long because if looks could kidnap I’d be added to the missing persons list tonight.” 

“Hmm on second thought I think I wanna come along. I wouldn’t mind being the only guy and I’m sure your girls wouldn’t either.” Pretending like he was going upstairs to change. 

Giggles. “Nope. Tonight you said it’s all about me so you gotta stay here. I’ll be back whenever.” Saying while headed towards the front door. 

Smirks. “You think you’re funny. Don’t let me pop up to wherever y’all be at and snatch your ass up and bring you home to punish you. You know I’m good for it.”

Texting her girls in a group text to let them know she was coming. “Yeah ok. You enjoy yourself here tonight daddy. Mommas got a date with a Italian dish, some glasses of wine, and a dance floor after. Don’t wait up for me.” Quickly trying to slide out. 

He grabbed her from behind walking out the door with her to the Escalade. He helped her in the back seat alongside her friends. 

“I want y’all beautiful ladies to enjoy yourselves tonight. Especially you.” Saying with his head inside the window looking towards Renee. 

“Oh I will don’t worry.”

“Y’all keep in eye on her. Make sure she don’t get too crazy. She feeling herself tonight. Matter of fact bring her home by 12:30.”

“Aww just 12:30.”

“Nah make it 12:00.” She playfully smacked her lips. “Smack them lips again and you won’t be going anywhere.”

Sly smirk. “Boy bye. Driver get us outta here.” 

“Don’t play with me girl I’ll embarrass you in front of your friends.”

Giggles. “Ok whatever. Get in the house I love you bye.” Gently pushing him away from the vehicle before the driver pulled off. 

“Owe girl you gon be in some serious trouble when you get back home.” Michelle said. 

Shrugging her shoulders. “Maybe I like the trouble I get myself into.”

“Damn it’s that good girl?” Dana chimes in from the back row. 

“Honestly I don’t mean to brag but hell yeah. We don’t get to do it as much since I had our son but when we do we make it worth while.” Saying with confidence. 

“Damn girl I’m jealous. You got a fine ass husband, you fine, y’all got a handsome baby boy, y’all both rich and successful, and have great sex. I need to know the formula for how you did this.”

“Girl mainly communication. Even if it’s just ten or fifteen minutes out of the day.”

One Italian restaurant, some Italian dishes, and a few glasses of wine later the girls made it to the Atrium nightclub. Being that Renee’s friend Jayla was blood related to one of the bouncers at the door they were able to skip the line outside and head right on in. They got side eyes from some chick and lustful eyes from other chicks. They heard the “ain’t that Michael B Jordan wife” from some girls and guys. Also hearing the usual “ damn she fine. Michael ain’t handling that right. I’d have her on crutches from beating that up” comments. Renee was used to this by now because in the past she would’ve felt hella uneasy. 

One club section, some vodka shots, some booty twerking, and some camera pics and videos later the time was a little pass 1am and the girls besides Renee was winding down. Renee was completely drunk at this point with a slur in her speech and a wobble in her step. She totally disregarded what Michael said about a curfew. She knew the possible consequences but didn’t care about them. 

Once it was time to go the girls had to grab Renee’s jacket, clutch purse, and help her back to the awaited vehicle. When they got back to Renee’s house they used her cellphone to call Michael to come outside and retrieve his drunken wife. He came outside in Nike slides, grey sweatpants, and a white tank top to see his wife shit faced in the back seat. He found her to be hilarious in this state. He grabbed her belongings from her girls then helped Renee out the vehicle towards the house sending the girls on their way. 

It was hard trying to hold her things in one hand and then help her walk at the same time but he managed. When inside he laid her on the couch and put her clutch and jacket on the coffee table then went to the fridge to get her a bottle of water to flush out the alcohol. 

“Daddy can... you hel... p me take.. this dress... off please. I’m hot.” Barely saying in a whiny voice. 

He came back from the kitchen with a open bottle of water and sat on the coffee table in front of her. She tried to grab the bottle from him but he held it back. 

“Not so fast grasshopper. You disobeyed me tonight. I wanted you home by twelve and it’s past 2 o’clock now. I was about to come to that club and snatch your ass up outta there but I decided to let you rock.”

“Maybe I wanted you to.” Saying still with a slur in her speech. She leaned forward some to start rubbing up and down his shoulders and on his chest. 

“Since you don’t listen I want you strip for me. Every item you take off earns you a sip of these water. If you take too long I’ll take a sip for you. Now get that ass up I wanna see a show.”

He switched to the couch holding the bottled water tightly in his hands. She struggled to get off the couch falling on her knees then using the coffee table as leverage. She struggled to stand without her knees wobbling. She turned around and bent over in front of Michael’s face to try and take her heels off. 

“Nah I want you to keep those on for now.” Moving her hand away from the heel strap. She gave a frustrating huff in the process. “Oh so you trying to huff and puff now.” He took a big sip of the water. “Take that dress off and stop playing with me and hurry up.”

She stood up straight and reached behind her back to try and pull the zipper down which was highly difficult. She had help from Ade to put the dress on so taking it off would need some help. She started to get cotton mouth from how dry it was and that water going down her throat would be lovely. It’s not like she couldn’t go to the fridge and get her own bottle of water she just liked the sexual fun that came with all this. 

Putting her arms down in frustration. “Daddy I need help with the zipper. Can you help me please?” Putting on her best kind facial expression. 

“Since you asked so nicely sure I’ll help a little bit turn around.” 

She turned around as he stood up to help her. With the water bottle in one hand he used the other hand to pull the zipper down to about the middle of her back. He sat back down to watch her do the rest. She unzipped the rest of the zipper, slid the straps off, slowly slid the dress down, then stepped out of it turning around to face Michael. 

His dick was already hard but if there was a way for it to get even more hard then it just happened. Seeing his wife in her see through strapless bra and panty set was a beautiful sight to see. He was starting to no longer be mad anymore and wanna carry her upstairs and have his way with her. 

Renee could kind of since that he was letting his guard down so she was going to try and use this to her advantage. She was soaking wet down under and wanted him to feel it. She straddled his lap and was able to feel his dick damn near stabbing her clit through his grey sweats earning a moan from her. He held the water bottle towards her mouth giving her more than a sip surprisingly. Two drops of water slid down her chin to her chest in a race to her breast. Michael watched both drops to see which one made it to her breast the fastest. 

His eyes were locked in on her huge double d’s and she had him right where she wanted him. She took her hands and unsnapped her bra from the front letting her breast be freed. Michael’s eyes damn near fell out their sockets at the sight. 

Standing up from his lap. “Daddy I have to use the bathroom all those drinks catching up to my bladder. So can we take this upstairs to the bedroom please?” Saying a seductive tone while extending her hand out for him to grab. 

He didn’t take no time hopping up off the couch to let her lead the way upstairs smacking and grabbing a handful of her ass on their way up. Once upstairs she left him on their king size bed while she went to use the bathroom and freshen up. When she finished her business she came out the bathroom completely naked to see him on the bed naked as well stroking himself. She stood admiring the sight of her sexy ass husband and the things she wanted to do to him and the things she wanted him to do to her. 

Stopping mid stroke. “Come here.” Using his free index and middle finger signaling for her to come.

She slowly seductively did as he said stopping right in front of the bed frame. 

“I want you to come sit on my face. I wanna eat while laying down on my back.” Sliding down on the bed some. 

She got on the bed and crawled up his body with her ass stopping at his pelvis. She planted her hands flat on the bed with her breast swinging down like two swings at a playground distracting him. She bent down to kiss him biting and pulling on his luscious lips and grinding her ass towards the tip of his dick. 

He was starting to lose his mind so he had to try and gain some control. He snaked his arms under her legs locking them in place. Then he slowly started to lift her up pulling her away from his lips to place her on his face. Her clit was on his lips between his chin and his nose. So every time he breath it hit her clit and made her shiver and moan. He hadn’t even started anything yet and she was going crazy. She held on to the headboard for balance and safety then he went to work. 

He started licking from the top of her clit to the bottom getting into a rhythm. Then he started swirling his tongue all around as if he was writing both their names in cursive with his tongue. This action damn near drove Renee off the edge to where she put her hand down there to interfere. Michael lifted his hand under her legs to grab both her arms and pin them behind her back as tight as he could. 

“Michael... baby I.. I’ m ready to cum. I... can’t tak.. this any.. lon.. ger.” Moaning every word out. 

“Nah hold it until I say release.” Making sure to breath hard on her clit with every word he spoke. 

He started licking and sucking on her clit at a turbo speed making Renee about to bust. A bit of her cum slipped out but she didn’t think he noticed. He then started to move his tongue in and out of her center at a fast pace like a frog catching a fly while sitting on it’s lily pad in the pond. 

“I’m ready for you to cum for me baby. Release it all now.” 

She didn’t waste no time letting it all flow out. She damn near drowned him with her juices but he didn’t miss a beat. He licked up ever drop leaving a little for her to taste herself. After catching her breath he released her and she went down to kiss him tasting herself on his lips and beard. 

She then hopped on top without his permission catching him off guard before he could stop her. He planted his hands firm on the bed to lift up and slide up towards the headboard for comfort as she took her ride. She didn’t miss a beat bouncing up and down and all around. He had his hands on her breast trying to suck them but found it a bit difficult as she road him. 

“You like that daddy? Am I riding it good for you?” Saying breathlessly. 

“Of course sexy but I’m not letting you get that nut until I pound them walls first.”

She ignored the last part trying to focus on her task at hand which was make him cum. He never really liked letting her make him cum but tonight she wanted to change that. She picked up the pace more making him slide down the bed some. Then she started squeezing tightly on his dick when she slid back down on it. He was lost for words and she felt something shoot in her making her go faster and squeeze tighter. He completely exposed inside her bringing a sexy smile on her face. 

“Damn daddy did mama make you bust? I’m sorry baby but I had to get mine.” Saying while riding out the rest of the orgasm feeling completely confident and sexy. 

He was lost for words she beat him at his own game and he couldn’t be mad but he was for sure going to get his revenge. He swiftly switched positions having her ass up face down. He didn’t even warn her before he stuck his dick in her pussy. She had her hands pressed on the bed, face firmly planted into the pillow and back arched while receiving hard back shots. He was using her ass cheeks as a snare drum with the way he was hitting them. He wasn’t planning on letting up anytime soon. He wanted her to feel him deep inside her stomach. 

With the way he was hitting it he might put another baby in her maybe even two or three. She didn’t care she was a pleasured moaning mess. She knew by the morning she might not be able to walk or talk but she loved the feeling. 

They went more rounds in different positions and different areas of the room. The last round was back on the bed and now they were cuddled up under the sheets looking deep into each other’s eyes conversing. 

“Wifey did I make you feel sexy today? Did I bring you outta of that funk you’ve been in?” Caressing her cheek. 

Taking a deep breath. “You definitely did hubby. I wanna thank you for all that you did for me today and every other day. I love and appreciate you so much. Even if I don’t say it as much as I should I truly do.”

“I know you do. I love you to. I think I might’ve put a baby or two inside you tonight though.” Laughing a little to ease her mind. 

Giggles. “Shit I think I might’ve made you do it when I road you and made you bust.”

“So you not mad that you could possibly be pregnant with another baby so soon with jr. not even being close to one yet?”

“Definitely not. We both agreed to have more than one baby. Remember?”

Makes a signs of relief. “Yeah I remember. I was just making sure. But how many do you want.”

“I wanted just two but if we happen to come up on twins then I wanna have a forth one to make it even. If that’s ok with you.”

“Definitely. I wanna have a little princess and another prince who looks like me since our first born took your face and dark chocolate complexion. How about you?”

“Same but as long as I get to have more healthy happy babies with you the gender don’t really matter to me. But a boy that looks like you is dangerous.” Giggling to herself. 

Grins. “What’s dangerous about that?”

Giving him a knowing look. “Boy oh boy you already a mess with your looks and charm using them to get your way and to get out of certain things. Imagine that in our son looking like you with matching dimples.”

Michael couldn’t argue with that because he knew it was true. They spent the rest of the night or early morning talking until they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	3. One Shot Part 3

"Ok unzip the zipper so I can see what you got on up under there and don't give me no attitude either."

Renee tried her best to put on the best straight face she could think of while unzipping her zipper. She was going to her friend Michelle's home for an engagement lingerie party for their newly engaged friend Jayla. When she mentioned this party to her husband Michael all he heard was lingerie and party and his answer was NO. Then he said she could go but she couldn't wear any lingerie because that was strictly for him. That defeated the purpose of going. She didn't think that would be any fun but he didn't care. It was a ladies only party but that still didn't change his mind. 

She tried to convince him to let her wear some kind of lingerie by modeling some things she had but that didn't work either. Everything she tried on either showed too much or enhanced some of her body parts. He was enjoying the show but still wasn't convinced even when she tried to seduce him in the process. It took a lot of strength to not let her make him sweat and change his mind but he stuck to his guns. 

Renee was frustrated and wanted to pull out of the party but knew she couldn't because she was the cohost of the event and this was her newly engaged friend party so she couldn't miss it for the world. So she decided to let Michael pick her out something to wear since everything she picked out he didn't approve of. If she had known what he would pick out she wouldn't have came up with the decision to let him choose her fit. 

After she showered and moisturized she put on her undergarments picked out by Michael as well and waited on the bed for him to pull out what she was wearing. He pulled out a big pink shopping bag with white handles and white and pink gift wrap in it. She wanted to be excited for what he bought but knowing him she couldn't expect something good. 

Once he allowed her to look inside the bag her face went from happy medium to a little kid not getting what they wanted for Christmas. She didn't even pull what was in the bag out all the way. She could see fully what it was. He went and pulled it out for her and she watched as he did so. It was pink bunny footie pajamas with the hoodie ears and white balls on top of the foot. She thought he couldn't be serious but he definitely was. 

He grabbed her hands and stood her up and guided her towards the full length mirror and placed the pajamas in front of her body to see how it looked. She was for sure about to pull out of this party now. She called her homegirls up to tell them what her stupid husband picked out for her to wear and they burst out laughing. Renee didn't find it funny but ridiculous. 

After sometime she finally put the hideous thing on to see how she completely looked and wanted to curse Michael's ass out for how dumb she looked. There son Michael J Jordan was with his grandparents thankfully because if he seen how Renee was looking he'd either be scared or laugh at her and she didn't want either. 

She now was preparing to leave being dropped off by Michael and he wanted to take a good look at her before doing so. He had to double check and see what she was wearing under the pajamas because he didn't trust that she'd follow his orders. Once he saw that she was still in the maternity looking undergarments he was satisfied. He grabbed his keys to the black on black Range Rover and they were out. 

When they got to Michelle's house Michael walked Renee up to the front door she quickly hopped inside not wanting to be seen by anybody outside. Michael tried to come in and take a look around at the decorations but Michelle pushed him out the door telling him he'd be contacted when the party was over to come back and get his wife. 

From the couch. "Is he gone yet."

Taking one last look outside from the blinds. "Yeah he's gone." Snickering at what Renee has on. 

"Whew thank goodness. So where did you put my stuff?"

"It's up in the guest room." Pointing towards the direction of the room. 

"Ok thank you sis I owe you one."

"No problem hurry up the girls should be here any minute."

"Ok I'll be quick." Rushing to the guest room. 

You see Renee knew Michael wouldn't let her go to this party wearing lingerie so she had a plan b for that ass. She ordered a black lingerie set with a silk robe from Rihanna's Fenty X Savage line and some black open toe heels a few weeks ago and had it sent to Michelle's house. She was always steps ahead of her husband. She knew he'd be mad if he seen let alone knew what she was wearing but she didn't care. She'd deal with her punishment later. 

After she fully got dress she looked at herself in the mirror and took a few pics. Then texted them to Michael with the caption "I'm a bad girl who doesn't follow rules and need to be punished see you later daddy 🤪😍😘✌🏾". She knew that would make him mad but she loved him that way it was sexy. 

After the rest of the girls Jayla, Dana, and few other girls arrived they had some glasses of wine and a few snacks to eat. Now they were discussing married life. Michelle and Renee were the only two that were married while Jayla was the only engaged one leaving Dana happily single with a daughter and no good baby father. The other girls where in happy relationship trying to get down the road of marriage someday. 

"So Renee what was the hardest stage of being with Michael and why? Was it the dating stage, engagement stage, or now the married stage?" Jayla asked

Thinking about her answer before speaking. "Honestly the engagement stage was the hardest. The dating stage was kind of the easiest because some people thought I was just a fling for the time being. Some also thought I was just a cover up for people thinking he only dates white exotic looking women. Once we got engaged they started to see that we were really serious and that this wasn't some joke or stunt for the public. People started coming out the woodworks with stories about him and what he supposedly did or had with them. Most of the stories were fabricated and the ones that weren't where falsified. With us always communicating we had already discussed these things before getting engaged. Then now that we're married it's in between easy and hard but more easy than hard with us always communicating."

Some more wine glasses and snacks later the party had come to an end the girls help clean up the place before exiting to their vehicles to head home besides Michelle and Renee. Michael was on his way and Renee was prepared for his arrival. After she sent him those pics earlier he never responded back letting her know he was mad but was letting her rock until he would come and get her. 

Her and Michelle was chilling on the couch when they heard a car pull up. Michelle rushed to her window blinds to see who it could be. She saw Michael exiting his truck, putting the alarm on, then heading towards her front door. She warned Renee that her hubby was approaching. Which Renee hopped up on her feet trying to decide what she was going to do. Was she going to hide or try and act normal? 

With a ring of the doorbell and a knock on the front door Renee decided to run upstairs to the guest bedroom to hide in the bed up under the covers. She hoped that if he decided to come up here that he wouldn't try anything. She didn't think it would be respectful to have sex with her husband in her married best friends home. 

She heard the creak of the wooden floor getting closer to the bedroom door. She tucked herself deep under the covers and closed her eyes tightly hoping to be convincing enough that she was asleep. When the door opened her heart started racing a mile a second. 

"Get your ass up you ain't sleep." 

His hard demeanor made her wet instantly but she stayed still until he snatched the covers from over her. Michael was looking like a sexy mad man turning Renee's body temperature up. 

"Hey daddy how's it going?" Saying sweetly trying to calm him down. 

"Get up it's time to go. NOW." 

His demeanor made her shoot up quick. Then once she got up she fixed the covers on the bed before collecting her belongings. 

"Hold on a sec." Michael said gently pushing her flat down on the bed. 

Renee tried to see what he was doing but he wouldn't let her. He held her down on the bed with one hand and was putting something instead her underwear in between the folds of her vagina. She felt something cold and heard a click before he snatched her up and out of the room. 

"Alright Michelle we're out of here. Say bye Renee." Demanding while gripping her arm tight. 

"Bye Chelly I talk to you whenever I get a chance." Saying with gritted teeth. 

"Alright y'all two take it easy, especially you Michael. I don't need my sis in the emergency room having to explain to the doctor why she can't walk and her vagina broken."

Sly smirks. "Oh don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

"Ok. Renee call me if you need me to come whoop his ass."

"I got you sis bye." Saying quickly as Michael dragged her out of the house to his truck. 

Once in the vehicle she tried to ask him what this device in between her legs was but when he turned the car on and the music started blasting she felt a heavy vibration in her pussy. She started squirming in her seat, grabbing onto the door handle and armrest, also gasping for air. 

Turning the music down a bit. "That's a pussy vibrator I picked up on my way to come get you. I asked for the best one in quality and I spent a pretty penny on it. It connects to the Bluetooth as well. Judging by the way your squirming in your seat, holding on for dear life, gasping for air, I know it's doing the job right and it's only on the lowest setting. You might be coming soon by the way you looking and acting. I might start putting this on you when we go out to dinner." Saying while turning the music back up sending huge shocks up Renee's body. 

He was enjoying this so much because it was driving his wife crazy and she couldn't do nothing about it. If she tried to stop it he'd put it on the highest setting making her do a crazy exorcist type shake. He was correct about the vibrator doing the job because she was starting to cum down in her underwear. It might leave a stain for Michael to clean up later though. 

When they got home he had to help her out of the passenger seat and into the house. She couldn't walk on her own from being weak in her legs from the vibrator. He dropped her bag by the front door before throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her upstairs. 

Once in their bedroom he tossed her on the bed with the vibrator still inside her but turned it up to the second setting. Renee tried to grab for it but Michael went and cuffed both her wrists to the headboard with two pairs of handcuffs they got as a wedding gift. She had no way to get out of this now. 

With her heels still on, silk robe wide open, bra and panties on she was a moaning squirming mess as Michael watched her. In one swift movement he tore her underwear off. 

"Is this?" Takes a look at the underwear tag to see the brand of it. "Oh Savage X Fenty well sorry Miss Rih Rih this gotta go." Tossing the ripped under with the vibrator still attached on the bedroom carpet. 

Renee might be mad later on about him ripping her brand new luxury underwear off but for now she didn't care. 

Not giving her a warning he dove right into her treasure eating like he was starving. He was putting his big ass tongue to great use inside her swollen wet clit. 

"Oh... my God... Daddy... yo... your big... ass tongue is.. so deep... in me. Make me... cum." Barely saying out of breath. 

He started using his tongue as a spoon licking her juices to the top of her folds catching it in his tongue. He did that slowly for a while before darting in and out of her center adding two fingers as well. She started to cum quick overflowing with her natural juices. 

She was lifting off the bed pressing her heels into the bed damn near putting a hole in the sheets and mattress. She couldn't use her hands so she was doing what she could to try and run from it. 

He pressed her back down on the bed with his other hand trying to keep her steel while he drank her fluids. She was a moaning slobbering mess. She almost choked on her own spit in the position she was in. 

Michael stopped when he felt like she was about to cum again. He wasn't ready for her to release again and he wanted to give her a bit of a break. Even with him being mad at her for disobeying him he still wanted to give her a break. He took off all his clothes while letting her breath. 

She swallowed her spit trying to catch her breath "Daddy can you uncuff me now?" Asking as sweetly as possible. 

"I would but I'm not through with you just yet. You haven't even cum enough yet. Don't cha wanna climax some more?" Asking looking down at her positioned in between her legs. 

She didn't answer just puckered up her lips for him to kiss her hoping to dominate him. He always said her kisses hypnotized him. He kissed her passionately then pulled away biting her bottom lip in the process. He looked down at her breast that were still in her bra 

"Damn my baby breast still big as fuck months after having our son. Just look at this big fine jugs spilling out of this bra." Saying why holding each breast jiggling them. "What you hiding in them besides milk? I think it's time to free them nipples." He unsnapped her bra in the front freeing her breast copping a huge feel before devouring them in his mouth. He then grabbed both of her legs bending them back close to her shoulders while he inserted his dick. She was going to be real sore when this is all over but he didn't care. 

Breathless. "Daddy, I feel like I'm bout to cum again."

"Damn already, then I must be doing my job right." Saying with an accomplished smile. 

He pounded the inside of her walls like a goldmine worker. He pulled out then slowly rolled his hips back in. He unbent her legs and stretched them out while still pounding her insides letting her release. He came to a halt dropping one of her legs keeping the other one up sending kissing down her leg. He started to cum himself slowly but he wasn't done yet. 

Once he pulled out he released then went to uncuff her. She got excited when he grabbed the keys to the cuffs to release her but he uncuff one wrist instead and turned her over. 

"I want ass up face down. You thought I was done with you but I ain't." Saying with a devilish chuckle before smacking her ass forming a mark on it. 

Whinny. "Daddy I'm sorry I won't disobey you again I can't take this anymore. I'm so sore right now." Saying trying to get out of this. 

Michael ignored her pressing her into the pillow while hitting her from the back. He didn't feel like he was close up in her enough. He then put his arms under her armpits cuffing his hands on her shoulder blades and began ramming her into him. Her ass was clapping against him louder than an award show audience. 

Her knees was weak, her wrist hurt, her breast swung, her voice was hoarse, and her pussy was throbbing so hard it felt like it was about to fall off. Her husband was not letting up until he felt she had enough. 

"Fuck it I want your ass on top now even if I gotta do all the work. I wanna hear more of that fat ass clapping, see them big ass titties jiggling, and see the faces you make while I'm in it." 

He pulled out of her from the back making her climax again then finally uncuffed her other wrist. She tried to move away from him but was too weak to do so. He barely gave her time to relax a bit before grabbing her up and placing her on top. She slid right on gaining a moan from the both of them. He knew how weak she was so he put his hands on her hips and started lifting her up and down on his dick. Then he started pumping up in her clit. She felt like she was on a fast ass horseback ride. 

"Damnit bae you still squeezing my shit you must not be done yet." She couldn't say a word. 

Michael had so much damn energy tonight that his wife couldn't keep up, well at least not this time. Renee was passed exhausted, sore, and lost track of how many times she came. She was about to have another release and hoped this would be her last one for a while. He tore her a new one to where she didn't know how long it would take for her to heal. 

"Damn sexy I'm coming up on my final release I hope you are because I think you had enough." Saying still bouncing her on his dick with sweaty slippery hands. 

She was coming on a release as well. She made a face as she began to cum and he was to. They were having a pushing tugging of war instead of pulling one with them climaxing together. 

Once they were both emptied out she passed out on top of him. He caught his breath then kissed her face a few times before lifting her up off him to grab some things to clean her off with. 

 

 

Authors Note: Wow what a add. It took me damn near forever to finish writing this because I had it in the volt for so long. I can say I'm proud of this add. 

I really hope everyone enjoys this and leave feedback please and thank you. ❤️🙏🏾


End file.
